What do the following two equations represent? $4x+4y = -2$ $-20x-20y = 10$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $4x+4y = -2$ $4y = -4x-2$ $y = -1x - \dfrac{1}{2}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-20x-20y = 10$ $-20y = 20x+10$ $y = -1x - \dfrac{1}{2}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.